I Want to go to Bed
by Hug-all-the-trees
Summary: Link's world completly changes when a strange girl knocks on his door and tells him that his father wants to meet him. When Link does meet him, Link is pulled into a world of conspiracies, love, hate, and war. AU.


A/N: This is my attempt at Zelda fiction. I hope you guys think this fic is categorized as one of the 'good ones' So here is my work of fiction because I can't think of anything to ramble on about.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. (If I did, the game just would not be as dazzling and awesome because I am not as awesome as Nintendo. Emo moment.)

Chapter One: The Emo Hippie.

I've always wondered what it would be like to have a different life. I'm a musician for a living, and I hardly get credit for it. I get stupid remarks like, 'Look at that hippie or look at that emo.' How can I be a hippie and an emo? It doesn't make sense. That's a hypocritical statement.

I strummed a few more cords on my guitar. So I've been having difficulties writing songs lately. I don't know why either. Normally it just comes to me as if I should've known it. Maybe I'm going through a musician PMS or something similar to that. I'll just wait for some divine inspiration.

My doorbell rang, though I wasn't expecting anybody. Maybe I ordered a pizza and forgot about it. I grabbed some money from my wallet and opened my door. Needless to say it wasn't the pizza man I was half expecting. It was the most beautiful girl this world had to offer. Her wavy, blond hair fell delicately onto her shoulders. Her stylish black coat complimented her looks with her bare legs peeking out beneath the hem at the knee. Her cerulean eyes were staring straight into my own as if I wasn't a stranger but a long, lost friend. Hello inspiration.

"Umm...hi." I said confused by this sudden visit. I see her eye the rupees that are in my hand and I suddenly became very aware of how this might look. "I thought you were a half-expected pizza man."

She looked at me as if she was wondering what a half expected pizza man was. "May I come in?" she asked, ignoring my stupidity for the moment.

"Are you trying to sell me something? " I questioned her and eyeing her coat warily. I was prepared for her to open her coat and see watches and other gadgets hanging from the side of it.

"I'm not trying to sell anything." she paused to take off her coat. Her clothes consisted of black, knee-length skirt and a maroon sweater to match. Her clothes looked nicer than my jeans and T-shirt. "I was sent to tell you something important."

"That a music industry will offer me a job?" I asked hopefully. I guided her to the couch in my living room.

She sighed as she sat down. Her black coat was placed neatly on the side of the chair. " It is more important than your career."

I thought that statement was a joke. I replied, " I basically live alone in a hole. Nothing is more important to me than my career." It was a lie, but I was joking.

"What of your family." she challenged me while staring at me with her cerulean eyes. It suddenly occurred to me I did not know the name of this girl.

"What of my family?" I retorted. Maybe she'll take the hint and notice that family is a very touchy subject for me.

"Are they not important to you?" she asked. She leaned on my couch, as she let the giant cushions envelop her. Obviously she didn't get the insinuation because she looked like she was ready to talk about family all night.

"Depends," I answered, "I wasn't important to them."

"Do you really believe that?" she asked. This girl was getting more complicated by the second. She is probably some college student doing a study on orphans.

"Pardon miss, but I don't even know your name. You look like a college student doing a project on orphans. If so, contact my sister. She loves to tell you what you want to hear." I said to her. I felt mean and hateful; but that's how I get when people interrogate me. That is one of the reasons why I avoid cops. I respect them and all; but they want to know way too much information.

She looked quite bewildered for a moment. Then she let a small smile play at her lips. " My name is Zelda.," she said. Then as if to make the statement bolder she continued, "Zelda Harkinian. I can assure you that I am not a college student trying to learn about your physiological development as an orphan."

I eyed her warily before asking," Then who are you?"

"I am an employee of your Father's." she stated. I blanched. I had no idea what to say to some thing as bizarre as that. I couldn't even form coherent words. What am I stupid?

"What!" I yelled at her, flailing my arms in the air. Ok, I'll admit I was being a tad bit dramatic. But I'm a lyricist; it's in my nature to do these things. " You don't even know who I am, how could you know my father? I don't even know my father!" I was getting hysterical.

"I wouldn't have come here if I didn't know who you were." she said. I immediately felt stalked. I don't really associate myself with others. The only thing I say to people is, "thank you" and "have a nice night." The only way people would know me is if they actually did stalk me. I need some answers.

"Who am I then?" I asked. I felt stupid asking that question. I suppose any person would.

"Your name is Link Fletchet. You grew up in Kokiri, Hyrule and lived at Kokiri's orphanage, Lost Wood's Children. You have a twin sister named Aryll Fletchet. Both of you attended the Kokiri public schools. You had earned first place in every talent show since sixth grade. You have played in festivals held in the Kokiri town square, you still do at times." she paused to take a breath. Then she continued with the rest of my life, "When you graduated you received a music scholarship to M.S College here in Market Square, Hyrule. You are currently finding money for grad school." she finished.

"I don't know how you know all of this, but it really is starting to creep me out." I said. I'm going to look back on this one day and laugh.

"I know all this information because of your father." Zelda said, "You may not believe me, but your father is the head of the Security of the Triforce. Otherwise known as S.O.T"

"What is his name then?" I asked timidly. I was completely bewildered by all of this information.

"Dorian Wood." she stated simply.

At that moment I realized that the mystery known as my past was revealed. It took me a while to comprehend it. I think Zelda understood because she started reading one of my old college textbooks. As I was sitting there looking as stupid as a fish; I also realized that some things in life should be left unanswered. I am an orphan I should know this philosophy well. Do I follow it? No I do not. I've always worried about what my parents were like. When I find out that one of them is the second most important person in Hyrule, I suppose it makes me the fourth. Aryll would be the third because she is the girl. My life could have been so much better without this information.

"Why now?" I asked pulling Zelda away from the the art known as music, "Why does he decide to reveal himself now?"

"Mr. Fletchet, I can't answer that." she said gently," I was sent to tell you who your father was and where you are to meet him."

"I get to meet him?" I asked. Finding who one of your parents is is a lot of stress to my brain, "What does he want?"

"To meet you, of course." she said in the most assuring manner that was possible. I don't believe her.

"What does he want?" I repeated myself with a strict tone.

"He wants you." she stated simply. Then she sighed as she got up off of my couch. She stretched out the perfect curves of her body I couldn't help but look. I think she noticed me staring. Oh well it was her fault. I am a guy after all. She grabbed her coat and began to put it on.

"Wait, where are you going?" I questioned getting up as well.

"It is past my bedtime Mr. Fletchet." she said. Her eyes widened as if she remembered something, "Your father will be at the Heory Restaurant. It is on-"

"Vitre Avenue across from the mask shop." she glared at me for interrupting her, "I've played in front of it before."

Zelda continued, "The reservation is under Harkinian. The time-"

"I thought Harkinian was your name." I interrupted her again receiving the glare of her cerulean eyes. I'm going to have some fun with this. Hopefully it will be some type of stress reliever.

She continued again, "It is because I made the reservation Mr. Fletchet. The time-"

"Just call me Link." I saw the glare return to her eyes. She was biting one of her rose colored lips as well. I could almost laugh.

"The time is three forty-five in the after noon." she finished with," Good night Mr. Fletchet." So she is trying to be mature about it. That wasn't any fun. At least I got in her head.

She proceeded to the door. I wonder if she will be all right. After all it has to be at least one in the morning. Maybe she needs an escort. She looks sort of tenuous anyway.

"Wait Zelda." I called. She turned slightly towards me in response.

"It's Miss Harkinian." she retorted. I suppose she was still angry about my interruptions. It doesn't matter, it's not like she's the Queen of Hyrule.

"Zelda, would you like an escort to wherever you are going?" I asked as formally as possible.

She turned all the way around and gave me a slight smile. "No thank you Mr. Fletchet. I do work for the protection of a sacred object."

"Oh." I said suddenly remembering about S.O.T. "Just trying to get me some manners." I say in the worst way possible on purpose.

"Good attempt, Mr. Fletchet." she said then opened my apartment door. She turned around one last time, "Good night."

"Good night." I said. I closed the door after she left, then I returned to my couch, where my guitar was and a blank music sheet. I love inspiration.

I picked up my pencil and began to scratch some lyrics onto my notebook.

So you've finally come

The beautiful enigma carrying your message

You've finally come to see the spectacle of

Your children's faces

Call me later

Maybe then I'll have some time

To comprehend the fact that I don't care.

Maybe I'm being a little narrow-minded.

It's a start from coming out of my musical depression. I played a few more notes before I accepted my defeat.

I hate morning. It is the worst time of day. I can never understand those cheerful people who can get up at the asscrack of dawn and be happy about it. That's why I never understood my twin sister, Aryll. She burst into my room and yelled, "Link! Wake up! We have a father to meet." That surprised me that Aryll knew we had a father. I suppose Zelda had to visit her too.

"Aryll, that's not until three forty-five." I grumbled. I tried to hide under my pillow, but she would just take it from me and hit me with it.

"Stupid, it's eleven. Heory is about thirty minutes away; you have to eat breakfast and you have to make sure you look decent." Aryll exclaimed as she flailed her arms in the air.

"By decent do you mean go shopping for two hours for impressive clothes?" I asked. I stared at her like she was an idiot. Like we had the money to go shopping. She was an intern at M.S Hospital and I was a local musician trying to make it big.

"I'll go shopping." she said bluntly, "But if you don't, it won't look impressive and you will look like an emo hippie."

"I don't have to impress our father, neither do you." I said. "You're training to become a doctor, that is impressive enough. I have enough musical and writing talent to support myself. I would be impressed if I met successful orphans like us."

"So you don't even care!" she yelled. Crap, now I'm in trouble. I sit up as I get prepared for a lesson of moral conduct. "This is our father. He wants to meet us. Link we have to meet him. We have to know our past! We may be half Zora and not even know it."

"Wouldn't we have some traits?" I asked, interrupting her moral speech. I think we would have blue hair or white skin.

"I can hold my breath under water for a long time.," she said. " I digress, "it's not only that, but we've never felt the love of a real parent. We had the orphanage and we had Saria, but that was it!"

"I think he wants something." I said. I have this uncanny ability to read people. Zelda was an open book last night. She was too assuring and she said he wanted me. I see Aryll staring at my contemplative face. "What?" I demanded.

"Nothing." she said as she held her hands in surrender, "I just think you're thinking about this too much."

"I'm a lyricist," I exclaimed, "I think about things."

"Dirty things?" she asked. Aryll always tried to lighten the mood. I suppose this was one of her attempts.

"Every five minutes." I answered. "If you follow the statistics." She giggled like a little devil, "Oh right, that's you." Then I received a fatal hit to the face.

"Just get ready," she said indignantly, "We have to meet our father."

"Then get out!" I exclaimed as I got up from my bed and pushed her out of my room.

Aryll and I arrived at the Heory around three-fourty. I glanced over at Aryll. She seemed like a nervous wreck. I suppose I would only notice it though because her demeanor was as calm looking as I was. Her clothes helped her out too. Instead of looking confident in black, she looked childish in a beige sweater and a plaid skirt. I can't believe she wore knee socks too. This deserves some verbal abuse. I don't care how nervous she is.

"You were the one to tell me to look impressive." I said to her as we watched the other families being seated by the hostess.

"Yes, and you did a very fine job of it." She said not even staring at me. I had to agree with her. Instead of a normal T-shirt, I wore a dark green button up shirt with dark blue jeans. I had my dark brown jacket over my shirt for warmth, but I would not give up my black vans.

"You look like a teenager." I said. "I thought we were suppose to look impressive and successful?"

"I changed my mind," she said, " I wanted to make him feel like we're still his children."

"Whatever you believe." I said holding my hands up in the air. "By the way I like your knee socks."

I could see that I annoyed her because she answered, "Your shoes don't match your jacket."

They didn't? Well her pigtails look childish too.

"Pigtails are not categorized as sophisticated." I defended myself.

"Neither is messy hair that you hardly brush!" she retorted. So is that what she really thinks. What a cruel sister.

"At least my hair gets comments." I argued. I hate when I start things with her. I feel like I have to win them. I am the brother after all.

"At how messy it is." She said. I set myself up for that one.

Before I could answer a man had entered the restaurant. I checked the clock on the wall; which read three forty-five. He's here. I nudged Aryll to look at the man. He had brown hair but his eyes were the same color as Aryll's and mine. His facial features were little bit different than ours, but you can definitely tell we were related.

He casually walked toward us as if he'd known us our whole lives. Maybe he had, considering how much Zelda knew about us. I could see Aryll smile and I could do nothing but offer a smile of my own. After all I didn't want to seem like the ungrateful child.

When he approached us he smiled as well. "Are these my two long, lost children." He exclaimed.

"I don't know. I saw another set of twins wandering around here somewhere." I answered. Aryll was beginning to get a look of horror on her face, "However I am sure we are right ones."

Our father's eyes twinkled in amusement. "I am sure you are the right ones too. Let's get our table." I saw him walk up to the wooden podium to ask for Harkinian.

When the hostess guided us to our table, I made sure I knew where the bathrooms and the emergency exits were. I knew that Aryll was too. We always did that incase of fire, bladder problems, or, the worst kind of problems, a bad date. The funny thing I noticed was our father was doing this as well. Maybe it's hereditary.

It started of a bit awkward at first. Aryll had nothing to say. Eventually she began to kick me under the table as an insinuation to say something. I glared at her in response as I thought of creative things to say.

"What do you think of abortion?" I asked. Aryll looked as if she could slam her head on the red clothed table. I knew Aryll was against it. I suppose if she knows her father's political views than they can discuss that while I dawdle.

He was about to answer, but the waiter came t o ask us for our drinks.

"Water." We all said at the same time.

"Ok, three waters coming up." The waiter replied. Then he walked off with a pep in his step. Yay, an over-excited waiter. My father decided to reply, "I don't think about abortion much. I'm more into national security."

"Oh right." Aryll said, nodding her head at the same time, "So what is it that you do?"

"I am head of S.O.T," he said. " It sounds like we're a big building that has a sacred object in it, but we're not."

"Then how do you protect the Triforce?" I asked. He stared at me.

"I can't reveal it in public." He said. "I can tell you about it though."

Aryll's eyes lit up with excitement. She loved learning things. I suppose that is why she became a doctor. "Please do."

Dorian Wood laughed at her enthusiasm. "Both of you know that the Triforce is a sacred object. It is sacred because the goddesses themselves had forged it. When they ascended into the heavens they left their power here for their creations to protect. However throughout history there has been misuse of the sacred triangle. That is when the sages created S.O.T to protect the security of it. So if anyone plans on doing there evil with the Triforce, we have a chance to stop them." He explained it quite thoroughly.

I still can't believe my dad is the boss of something like that. I always imagined him to be some average citizen of Hyrule. I suppose he is if he pays taxes. But still, this is insane. What about our mother? I don't think a man could have a baby. What if Aryll and I were just a one night stand and that's why he waited twenty-four years to contact us. Thankfully I didn't ask the question.

"What about our mother?" Aryll tactlessly asked. Dorian Wood smiled a little.

She's dead. I know she's dead. That's the pity smile.

"She passed away when you both were born." He suddenly was overcome with a morose feeling. I hate being right. Aryll put a comforting hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry." She said. The waiter came back. This was probably the most inconvenient moment. Can he not see they are having some daughter, father bonding. People are so ignorant.

"May I take your order?" he asked, getting his pen and paper ready.

"I'll have the grilled fish with rice and peas." Aryll answered then she happily handed the waiter her menu.

"I'll have the steak, medium-well, with a side of mashed potatoes and," I paused scanning the list of sides. I suppose it was time for me to eat my broccoli. "steamed broccoli."

"I'll have the baked cucco, with green beans and a loaded potato." Dorian answered. Then he grabbed my menu and handed it to the waiter.

"Alright that will be right out for you." He said and walked away again.

"So what do you two do?" Dorian asked. I wanted to reply with, 'don't you already know?' but I knew Aryll would kick me in the shins for sure. I already have a bruise there.

"I'm studying to be a doctor." Aryll said. "I am an intern at M.S hospital. I see patients like a real doctor but I'm under supervision. We have to deal with law suits sometimes, but it's only from those ungrateful patients who deserve a lesson of morals. Link, tell him what you do."

I knew she would say that. When she gets started on the patients that sue; she just ends up talking to herself rather than the person she was talking too.

"I'm a musician." I state bluntly. I receive a blank stare from my father and a very annoyed one from my sister. I wasn't going to continue, I think that statement explains what I do. Aryll wouldn't let me leave it at that because her foot collided with my shin.

"I play in clubs and sometimes on the street." I explained, "I write my own songs using my guitar.." By the look on his face I could clearly tell that Aryll was his favorite child, "I'm also waiting for a music industry to call me. If not, then after grad school I'll try to get a job as a university teacher, so I can continue my career."

He took a sip of his water before he spoke, "The two of you seemed to have made impressive achievements." More like Aryll made an impressive achievement. That wasn't a lie though. .

Our food came, which made me happy. I was really hungry and my steak looked good. I still had this suspicion that Dorian wanted something more than to meet us. The three of us ate in silence until Dorian spoke up.

"How is your schooling?" he questioned. Aryll looked at me to go first this time. I suppose I should, since my majors aren't as complicated as hers.

"My majors are music and music theory. My minor is business and writing." I said without a thorough explanation. I really need to work on those.

"How did you like it?" he asked me. Might as well tell him.

"Music Theory was pretty hard. I've always had trouble in that class though. Music was incredible!" I continued with the rest, " My Business course was boring, but I need it. My writing course was useful too." I finished.

"What about you, Aryll?" he asked looking at her.

She sighed. She hated explaining her courses. "Well right now I have an internship an M.S hospital. I minored in Anatomy and Physiology. I majored in medicine. I got into Medical school, so I'm safe there. Well…umm that's my schooling."

I was beginning to get frustrated. I knew he wanted something. He was probably in debt and thought we could get him out of it. What if he marries one of us off to foreign royalty to save the country! The new king hasn't produced a child yet. It makes sense. I'll admit, I'm just a little paranoid.

"That sounds nice." He said. Then he took a bite of his loaded potato.

I think my eye twitched. Before I could control my words they were out of my mouth like a swear word, "What do you want?" The words sounded rude and impatient.

I received a look of horror from Aryll and a look of shock from Dorian. I moved my legs to the side so I could avoid the kick that I was going to receive. It was a pointless effort though because Aryll hit me on the head. What an abusive sister.

"You're a doctor," I said, "You're suppose to heal not hurt."

She scoffed. "You deserve it." She crossed her arms and refused to look at me.

I did not expect Dorian to agree. "He is right though." Dorian. Aryll looked at Dorian with monstrosity. If she wouldn't hit me again; I would laugh too.

"You awful person. We are your children. We are suppose to take care of you when you're old. You don't even cherish that?" She said. She was practically yelling at him. Dorian was going to get one of her lessons off moral conduct. "When you finally come after us twenty-four years later; it's because you want something."

"Well it's more of a need." Dorian defended. What could he possibly need?

Aryll sighed in frustration. "I have diseases to study." She grabbed her coat and stormed out of the restaurant. I watched her leave, but my eyes soon fell upon a familiar face. What was Zelda doing here? I faced my father again.

"Aryll has to deal with unappreciative bastards who want nothing more than what little money she has." I explained. "It's not only her patients." I then got out of my chair as casually as possible and put my coat on. "It was nice to finally meet you."

When I turned away from him to leave, I knew I would run into Zelda. I gave her a small smile. She returned the smile with a questioning look. I shook my head. Although, I would like to know why she was there.

"Why are you here?" I asked a bit tactlessly.

"Why are you leaving?" she replied. She hadn't changed much. She still wore her black coat, but this time it was left unbutton revealing a blue sweater vest over a white collared shirt. Black pants were on her legs instead of a black skirt like last night. She still looked hot though.

"I suppose the same reason why you are here." I said, "Good-bye." I decided not to indulge myself further into the conversation. I left the restaurant to find Aryll. She didn't get too far because I found her sitting at Virte Café. She was sipping a cup of coffee and eating a banana nut muffin.

She saw me approaching and gave me a small smile. I smiled and sat in the chair across from her. At first we were just enjoying the scenery Virte Avenue had to offer.

It was an outdoor café so it provided a view of Market Square. The bustling people were walking by ignoring everything but their destination that they have to get too. After a while I spoke, "Sorry, I had to ruin that for you."

"He would have told us eventually." She said. She took another sip of her coffee.

"How about after you study your diseases I'll go find three different flavors of ice cream, one large pizza, and a Malon and a Sheik." I said. She giggled. Sometimes the best ways to get over things are with friends. That is Aryll's method anyway and I knew it all too well.

"You're the best, Link." Aryll said. That's nice to know. My sister thinks I'm the best brother in the world. She should.

"Damn it." I suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" she asked.

"I forgot to ask him which one of us was older." I said, "I still think it's me. By four minutes and twenty-two seconds.

"Your lack of maturity begs to differ." Then she laughed, "I think I'm older by six minutes and two seconds."

"Whatever, I'm the brother. I take care of you." I said to prove my point.

"I'm smarter." She retorted. What does that have to do with anything?

"I'm more artistic." I answered.

When my sister didn't answer with some witty retort I began to worry. After all, we've had this argument before and it always has a different ending. I turned around to look wherever Aryll was looking. I wasn't surprised when I saw Zelda standing by the black gate of the café. She walked so quickly toward us I didn't even realize she arrived at our table.

She sat down on the black chair and immediately spoke, "This proposition isn't about him. It's about me."

I saw a little girl chasing a cucco. Why is a cucco in the city? How confusing can this day get? Apparently so confusing that even cuccos don't even know what the hell is going on!

"Link and I don't have anything to do with it. We barely know you." Aryll said.

"Please," Zelda said, "We had to choose at least one of you."

"To do what?" I asked.

"To help me get the throne back." She answered.

A/N: It's a bad cliffy but It's almost midnight and I have and essay to write. Anyway, I want to kindly ask if you don't flame the lyrics. I'll admit that I am not a lyricist. But I didn't want to take a copyright song so yeah. I hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry if Link seems a bit girly but in a way he's suppose to be like that, however I am a girl and writing guy thoughts is hard. Well Review and have more fun on the computer!


End file.
